spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Square Logo Awards
The Square Logo Awards, also known as the SLAs, is an annual awards show that airs on and is produced by Luis TV. It honors the wiki's best television, film, and video game fanon, including users, as voted by the community itself. History It was created by SquareLogo on June 1, 2014. The first awards were given out on June 7, 2014, without any voting and simply via his preference. This was done almost always in spin-offs around 2014 (Exceedingly Entertaining Award, You Rock! Awards, etc.), marking the Square Logo Awards one of the first of its kind. Since then, SBCA has become the head of the awards for 2015 and 2016. With the 2015 awards being a successful start, co-managed by , the supposed host of the 2015 Christmas awards which was soon cancelled. The 2016 awards were a huge success, sparking huge interest and voter output. After a brief ownership scandal, gave the rights to manage and host the 2017 awards, with the former as assistant to the hosting. It is the longest running and one of the most valued award ceremonies as of 2017. Awards Ceremonies Awards 1st Square Logo Awards (2014) The 2014 Awards were held at the Bikini Bottom Convention Hall on June 7, 2014. The awards were hosted by SquareLogo. Best Spin-Off Series * Bikini Bottom Hearts -Nominated * [[SpongeToons|'SpongeToons']]' -Won' * Absorbent Days-Nominated Most Epic Spin-Off * [[Absorbent Days|'Absorbent Days']]'-Won' * Back in the Day-Nominated * SpongeToons-Nominated Best Spin-Off Series Episode * Krusty Kookies-Nominated * [[The Renovation|'The Renovation']]'-Won' Winners are boldfaced. 2nd Square Logo Awards (2015) Main Article: The February 2015 Square Logo Awards Nomination: The 2nd Square Logo Awards Nomination Page Initial Results: The 2nd Square Logo Awards Results '' The February 2015 Awards ''(dubbed the 2015 Square Logo Valentine's Awards) ''is the 2nd Edition of the awards. It was held on February 21, 2015 at the Bikini Bottom Grand Arena. Results *'Best G Spin-Off: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! (TV Series) by Shamm2001 *'Best PG/PG-13 Spin-Off: 'Reckless and Retired by Doctor Bugs *'Best Spin-Off Series Episode: 'The Snowing of Absorbent Days *'Best Video Game: '(only nominee) SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure *'Best Former Spin-Off: 'Planet Gary *'Best Movie: 'Goofballs *'Best Love Spin-Off: 'Bikini Bottom Hearts *'Best Upcoming Episode: 'The Downfall of Leader Plankton! *'Best Upcoming/New Spin-Off: 'Basket Sponge by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and *'Best Classic Spin-Off: 'Absorbent Days by MrScience12 3rd Square Logo Awards (December 2015) Main Article: 3rd Square Logo Awards 4th Square Logo Awards (2016) Main Article: 4th Square Logo Awards '' ''Nomination: 4th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page Results *'Best G Spin-Off: 'SpongeBob n' Stuff *'Best PG Spin-Off: 'Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *'Best PG-13 Spin-Off: 'ParodySponge *'Best G Rated Episode: 'Thanksgiving (Kinda) *'Best PG Rated Episode: 'Body Switching *'Best PG-13 Rated Episode: 'The Run For Survival *'Best R Rated Episode: -'No Nominess-'' *'Best Short: The Chum Mystery *'Best Video Game: 'POBA 2K17 *'Best Former Spin-Off: 'Leader Plankton! *'Best Original/Classic Spin-Off: 'Basket Sponge *'Best Movie: 'Plankton Leaves The Raw *'Best User (No Added Rights): 'TheOneFootTallBrickWall *'Best Content Moderator: 'SpongeBot678 *'Best Chat Moderator: 'Kasoku *'Best Discussion/Thread Moderator: 'Kasoku *'Best Administrator: SBCA ' *'Best Bureaucrat: 'Squidnerd *'Best Overall User: 'Squidnerd *'Best New User: 'SpongeBot678 *'Best Veteran User: SBCA ' *'''Best Christmas Spin-Off: ''-No Nominees-'' *'Best Christmas Episode: 'ParodySponge: The Worldwide Christmas Special 5th Square Logo Awards (2017) (co-hosting with )|row2 = Golden Arena|row3 = November 29, 2017 - December 14, 2017|row4 = December 14, 2017 - December 23, 2017|row5 = December 24, 2017|row6 = December 25, 2017|row7 = Luis TV and Fox Kids}}Main Article: 5th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page: 5th Square Logo Awards Nomination Page Voting Page: 5th Square Logo Awards Voting Page * Best Spin-Off: * Best Spin-Off Episode: * Best Writing Crew: * Best G Spin-Off: * Best PG Spin-Off: * Best PG-13 Spin-Off: * Best Former Spin-Off: * Best Original/Classic Spin-Off: * Best Video Game: * Best Movie: * Best G Rated Episode: * Best PG Rated Episode: * Best PG-13 Rated Episode: * Best R Rated Episode: * Best Short: * Best Network * Best User (No Added Rights): * Best Content Moderator: * Best Chat Moderator: * Best Administrator: Category:Awards Category:Luis TV Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:SquareLogo Category:SBCA Category:2016 Category:Award Shows Category:Square Logo Awards Category:2017